


Охотник

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [31]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Blood Bond, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hunters the reckoning, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 31: Hunter (охотник)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Охотник

Не то чтобы Лаура искала его целенаправленно. То есть да, конечно, она смогла найти документы про тайный эксперимент правительства, но данные были такими старыми и разрозненными, что там и искать-то было нечего уже.

А потом она попадает на него — потерянного парня с испуганными глазами, который видел её как живой труп, и истекал кровью в подворотне. Как она могла позволить ему умереть? Он попытался сначала защищаться, но сил у него уже не было, и ему стало легче только после её крови.

Как бы Инга напряжённо на это не смотрела, её не мучала совесть — не будь она там, он бы умер, к тому же он имеет свободу воли, хоть и обожает ее.

Ей нужна лишь его кровь для анализов, ничего больше, и она не собирается подвергать его опасности. Если что защититься, а Кросс на самом деле гуль не особо нужен. Она интересуется, чём так особенно их кровь, что в ней отличается, и это великолепный материал для изучения.

Лаура позаботилась, чтобы у Сэма была своя жизнь, чтобы не думал лишь о ней. Она бы убрала кровавые узы, честно, но это слишком опасно. Любая жизнь важна, но она не хочет умирать из-за мягкотелости.

Малкавианка примет Окончательную Смерть разве что если узнает то, что никому не стоит знать. Другая причина будет слишком глупой.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
